A Saiyan's Rage
by vampyrechilder
Summary: Two mystery saiyans come out of the sky, and decide to use the Z fighters as batteries to power a spacecraft! (Takes place right after the Saiyan Saga - the Nappa and Vegeta fight.)
1. Default Chapter

A Saiyan's Rage  
  
"Christ, what the hell are you doing?" The glow faded from the Nina's body, leaving her hair a mess. Nina gouged an elbow into my side with the force that only a practiced saiyan had. I frowned at Nina who had walked to the other side of the ship to fiddle with a few controls. "Damn saiyan-jin women!" I muttered as I thumped the control panel in front of me. The moniter flickered and showed a jumble of stats and a round planet that looked like a blue marble covered in patches of sparse moss. "Nina, we are going to Earth...to pick up a few of those energy sources!" Nina smiled, an unpleasent smile, and started stretching and cracking her knuckles.  
  
Goku moaned, "Sheesh, King Kai...another bunch of enemies? Right after that battle with Nappa and Vegeta?" Goku nodded and spoke to Krillin. Their reactions were predictable, a gasp and a moan about not recovering from the Saiyan battles. Krillin mumbled, "I'd go get the rest of the Z Fighters and see if they have recovered yet from that battle." "I'd go find some extra senzu beans, we might need them, if King Kai is right." Goku groaned and blasted off into the night sky, with Krillin following close behind.  
  
3 Long Hours Later....  
  
The Z fighters were a motley bunch. They were bandaged or alternatively, walking with the help of crutches. The only people who were standing on their own were Goku, Krillin and Gohan. Goku had just finished explaining about the new threat to the Earth, and it was met with stares and shrugs. "How are we going to fight in this condition?" Goku grinned and held a small bag containing about twenty senzu beans. Suddenly a blast of energy singed the air, the saiyan without a tail looked at me..."DDDEEMMMMIII-blast!" The ki knifed through the saiyan's chest, spraying gore everywere. "Damn it! I used too much energy...!" I snarled. I picked up the prone saiyan's body and threw it with one hand into the previously injured fighters. One of the uninjured fighters, a bald monk charged at me, throwing a massive ki blast. I blocked the ki blast, reflecting it harmlessly away from me. Nina flew from above him, and intercepted with a bone-shattering kick. The idiot flew into a mountain and did not stir. "Weaklings, all!" screamed Nina, as she went and retrieved the bald guy's body, which she tossed into Goku's body. "Hmmmm...there seems to be a person with great potential around here!" Gohan appeared and picked up the bag of senzu beans, feeding them to Krillin and Goku.   
  
** Well? What do you think? Do the Z fighters have a chance? Please read and review. 


	2. A Warrior Without A Past

"Daddy are you alright?" Gohan ended up feeding his father a few senzu beans, who had a hole in his chest, but with the help of the mysterious beans, had completely healed. Goku remained unconcious, but healed. Krillin was more unfortunate, as Nina was sneering at the boy, and readying a mouth-blasted ki shot for the mere boy.  
  
I grinned, "Boy! Come here!". He flew at me, and I made a half-hearted grab at him. "A tail? Boy, you are a saiyan-jin!" I flung him away, and he instantly came back, fists flying. Suddenly, a blast overwhelmed both us and Nina. The blast hurt, like being hit with a barrage of needles. When the smoke cleared, Nina was clearly down, profusely bleeding and chopped cleanly into two.   
  
"Damn you, boy!" The little saiyan shook his head, and pointed at the bald guy, who was up...but still alive. I charged and grabbed the little saiyan, intending to use a bear hug to trap him. But instead of falling for it, Gohan flew straight at me, firing energy blasts all the way. "Little saiyan-jin! Stop, or I'd destroy your...." I pointed at the rather large Saiyan-jin lying on the ground near the rest of the Z fighters. He didn't stop, just slammed with a brutal force into me, that knocked the air out of my lungs, and added colorful spots to my vision. I felt myself starting to black out.....  
  
I awoke with a start. "Where am I?" I recognized a primitive medical facility, complete with bags of saline and a blood transfusion unit beside my beside. I felt the throbbing ache of too many energy wounds, and groaned. I knew where I was, what planet I was on, but I didn't know who I was...my memories where clouded with strange images, and scenes of fighting....  
  
** I thought the worse thing for a warrior who used energy was to lose his memory on a planet that he didn't understand. 


End file.
